


The Cat

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: The Warrior of Light got herself a cat. Estinien isn't very happy about it.





	The Cat

Estinien shifts in his seat, biting his lower lip to stop himself from making any comment. He's facing a brand new enemy today, a creature he'd never thought he'd have to fight, especially to win the Warrior of Light's heart.

"Meow."

It has the nerve to talk to him. Estinien wants to hiss in return and shoo it away, but is interrupted as his friend returns with drinks.

"Sorry, I hope I haven't been too long," she apologizes.  
"Do not worry about such things."

She nods, and settles the bottle and glasses on a coffee table. She then grabs the cat, sits down, and settles it on her lap.  
On. Her. Lap.  
It's on her lap, while he's sitting across her, his soul crying out for more contact. He's here and it's there. Right. On. Her. Bare. Lap.  
It is maddening.

"Where does that thing come from?" he manages to spit between clenched teeth.  
"The cat? I found it about a month ago. Would you believe the poor thing was all alone in the snow, shivering and cold, almost frozen? It's a miracle he's still alive."

It's a male. Estinien growls.

"Oh do not worry about him, he's plenty healthy now."  
"Do you even have time to care for a pet?"

She tilts her head to the side.

"It is true I don't get to be home often, but my retainers are taking good care of him when I'm away." She stops for a while, and gently pets the creature's back. "I like the idea of having a house cat. It's comforting to know there's someone waiting for me to come home."

Estinien drags his hand across his face. He could, would be the one waiting for her to come home! How could she not see it?! How could she rather have a damn feline, instead of him?!

"Do you think it's a bad idea?"

His soul wants to shout "Yes!" but the sad look on her face discourages him. She seems so defeated all of a sudden, he feels like an idiot for triggering this.

"I don't think so. If the retainers take care of it, there is no problem."

Her smile returns, and his heart skips a beat. She plants a kiss on the cat's head, and he immediately regrets everything.

"Thank you. Isn't it ridiculous, the Warrior of Light, worrying so much about a small cat?"  
"It fits your character."  
"How so?"  
"You're... caring. I guess."  
"Estinien..." she stares at him in utter shock. "Did you just compliment me?"

He's sitting here like an idiot, mouth wide open, trying to find his words. Quick, something to answer, anything!  
She bursts out laughing before he can reply.

"I never thought that day would come!" she smiles in earnest, her hand now scratching the cat's throat.  
"What do you mean?" Estinien grunts, his anger quickly returning now that he can hear the animal purr.  
"You're not exactly the type to compliment others."  
"Oh... I'm... sorry."  
"What are you sorry for?"

He's looking at her now. She's genuinely asking.

"It sounded like I did something wrong."  
"No. I'm simply even more thankful and appreciative. Thank you, Estinien."

He babbles something incoherent and covers his face with his hand, feeling his cheeks and ears blush. How can she have so much effect on him?

"Are you flustered?" she asks.  
"No! I mean. Yes. A little."  
"Not used to people thanking you, perhaps?"  
"I'm not used to... a lot of things."  
"Like what?"

Her sweet eyes are on him, her lips slightly parted and a concerned look on her face. Gods he's so bad at this, he's giving her the wrong idea again!

"It doesn't matter."  
"Have I made you uneasy?"  
"No!"  
"But Estinien you always seem... perturbed around me. Have I done something wrong?"

He feels so frustrated he even lets out a small groan and hides his face in his hands again. What can he say so she will understand?! Why are words so complicated?!

He glances at her between his fingers. Great, now she looks sad. The cat chirps at her and she smiles weakly, giving the creature some pets. So now he's the one causing her to turn to the feline for comfort? He needs to do something, anything! He has to make her understand!

Without really realizing it, he gets up, and his feet take him in front of her. He gently grabs the cat, ignoring its disapproving meow, drops it aside, and simply straddles her lap.

"Estinien?"

She's slightly flushed. He grabs her hands gently and presses them to his chest. She's noticeably surprised when she feels just how hard his heart is pounding.

"Pet me too." he whispers, as if hoping she wouldn't hear.  
"Were you jealous?" she asks with a tiny grin.

He growls something incoherent. She chuckles and reaches for his face, giving his cheek a tender carress. He presses himself against her hand, nudging it slightly. He wants more.

"Silly," she says while scratching behind his ear affectionately. "You only had a word to say if all you needed was some attention."

He doesn't answer. He's too afraid of his words, that they might ruin everything. So instead, he bends over and presses his lips to hers, giving her a chaste kiss. He does not dare look at her when he pulls away. He's too scared he might see rejection in her eyes.

"Do it again," she requests.

He shuts his eyes closed and kisses her once more, with just little more pressure, just a little longer. She sighs against his lips. Her hand is still on his cheek, and it slowly moves to the nape of his neck as she pulls him close once more.

He's lost, unable to process what's going on, but Gods is he enjoying this! He pulls away once more and he can feel her ragged breath against his skin. Surely that has to be a good sign, right?

He kisses her yet one more time, and shivers as he feels something wet, warm and slippery against his lips. He parts them tentatively, and almost moans when her tongue slips in to touch his.

They part again and he needs a second to try and remember where he is, what he's doing, and with whom. She gives him a soft smile, her eyes searching his for answers.

"I love her..." he thinks. "Fury take me, I love her..."

He cups her face softly, as if it was the most delicate thing he'd ever handled, and presses his mouth to hers again. He's the one requesting access this time, his tongue licking her lips again and again until she finally opens and lets him in. He sighs softly as he tastes her. She's unlike anything he's ever tried before, so sweet and warm and different, like a juicy ripe fruit he couldn't get enough of.

He suddenly breaks the kiss and she almost yelps as he lifts her in his arms, taking her place in her armchair to seat her across his lap. Delighted with this new position, he wraps her tight in his arms and gives her another, deeper kiss.

He doesn't want to stop! Gods he cannot stop. How and when did he become so head over heels for her? It's so unexpected, so... Unlikely! Yet here he is, loving her, loving everything about her, and craving more. She hums softly through the kiss, and her hands slide to his chest again, just to feel his heartbeat.

She's the one to break their kisses, and he clearly feels his throat tighten. He's going to have to explain himself. Use. Words. How can it be so hard?

"What was that, Estinien?"

He looks like a child who's afraid he's going to get scolded. Her gentle heart aches for him, but she needs to hear him.

"I..."

He can't tell her. He can't say he loves her. Not today, not so fast! He feels so vulnerable, like she's holding his heart in her hands, and he's afraid of giving her the power to crush it.

She stares at him in silence for a while. As his discomfort grows and he's seriously considering running away and jumping through the window, she decides to save him.

"Pity you have such a nice voice, yet you're so bad at words," she chuckles lightly. "It's fine."  
"... Is it?"  
"Yes. As long as you keep showing me how you feel, I do not mind not hearing it. For now."

He's so relieved he exhales deeply and sinks into the armchair, still craddling her in his arms.

"Were you seriously jealous of my cat though?"

He just groans and holds her closer.

"Silly."


End file.
